Laboratorio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hop tenía su nuevo laboratorio, Sonia sabía ahora por qué y Gloria no podría estar más agradecida que no fuera dentro de la ciudad.


_Pokemon No me pertenece_

**Laboratorio**

Tener su propio laboratorio a la edad de 23 años hace que Hop sienta que ha ganado, incluso aunque Sonia llora para que vuelva con ella, es imposible para él. Si bien es raro que en una región tengan dos profesores, sobre todo cuando ambos son tan jóvenes, Hop quiere partir a su propia aventura por su cuenta. Comparte información con Sonia por supuesto, pero él quiere hacer sus propias investigaciones, descubrir sobre nuevos movimientos o situaciones que pasan en otras regiones y siente que con Sonia.

Bueno no puede hacerlo.

Así que no bien ganado reconocimiento por sus investigaciones sobre la situación gigamax, un alto subsidio del gobierno, decide comprar su laboratorio en ciudad Artejo, cerca de la ciudad pero no en el pueblo. Sabe Arceus que solo lo hace porque tiene muchos materiales cerca que Raihan lo mataría con esa cámara todo el tiempo.

Lo cual es genial, no es que le cueste vivir solo, había viajado tanto tiempo cuando era joven y luego para sus investigaciones, que termina siendo un superviviente decente. Su madre lo llama en ocasiones como el resto de su familia, incluyendo a Leon el nuevo campeón de la torre de batalla. Pero le encanta tener un hogar para él.

Díganle como autonomía.

Además…es bueno porque…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunta una voz a su espalda.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando ve de reojo a Gloria viéndolo con esos grandes ojos color avellana con curiosidad. Su cabellera castaña sigue siendo larga por sus caderas y su cuerpo algo infantil de pequeña estatura, deja ver apenas que es una mujer aunque tenga 23 años. Parecía a veces tan joven como alguien de 17 años, excepto cuando entra a un combate, donde la experiencia de sus aventuras y viajes alrededor del mundo se dejan ver.

A pesar de eso la chica ha dejado de ser campeona, cuando el año pasado un novato de 13 años con gran talento logro destronarla. Lo cual parecía dejar más relajados a la asociación del desafío, tener a Gloria como campeona era difícil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de viajes que hacía la chica a otras regiones para aventuras.

Gloria había estado algo triste de perder el título, pero pronto comenzó a dar clases a una escuela en Artejo para entrenadores jóvenes. Los niños parecían emocionados de tener a una ex campeona como maestra y además de eso daba algunas clases de cocina. Porque si en algo era buena Gloria aparte de las batallas, era en la cocina.

También algo bueno de esto, es que Gloria tenía más tiempo libre, más tiempo libre significaba más de Gloria para él.

Sonrió de medio lado ante la cercanía de la chica.

—Bueno estaba investigando la fuente de poder que ocurrió en Kalos hace unas semanas, parece similar a la fuente de los gigamax y podría llevar este evento a otra región…sería interesante—musito de forma pensativa.

Interesante no era lo mismo que peligroso.

Pero ocuparían hacer tantas mejoras a una región desconocida.

Pero los líderes de Kalos parecían interesados.

Galar era famosa a nivel mundial por sus pokemon monumentales y la fuerza adicional que tenían. Pero aparte de la zona silvestre, era raro encontrar pokemon colosales.

Bueno no importaba mucho, la idea de una mega evolución también era tentadora. Una mega evolución combinada con el fenómeno de gigante de Galar. Habían tantas posibilidades que dejaban a Hop con demasiado tiempo para pensar en cuantas posibilidades podrían tener.

—Podrías visitar Kalos de nuevo, podríamos ir juntos, me encanta luchar contra las mega evoluciones—hablo Gloria claramente emocionada.

Sin duda era una luchadora desde su interior y siempre parecía interesada en nuevos estilos de combate.

La vio de reojo fantasear probablemente también con la comida de Kalos, ya que si bien era conocida por campeona, el estómago de Gloria era bastante bueno y buscaba siempre comidas de otras regiones. Bede y Marnie solian convencerla de luchar con comida de algún restaurante.

Un viaje no estaría mal.

Un viaje con Gloria estaría aún mejor, hace mucho que ambos viajaron juntos. Pero tenía tanto papeleo, miro de reojo a su mesa de trabajo con frustración.

Ser profesor pokemon era genial.

El papeleo no tanto.

Estiro sus brazos pensando que podría tener un tiempo libre, había pasado toda la noche trabajando y una visita de parte de Gloria en su laboratorio no era malo, todo lo contrario. Ágilmente y aprovechando que la chica estaba en el mundo de fantasía con golosinas de Kalos, la atrajo a su regazo haciendo que esta saltara un poco y su rostro adquiriera una tonalidad rojiza cuando enterró su propio rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Olía tan bien.

Todo Gloria desprendía calor para su persona, siempre tenerla a su alrededor era como un relajante para su persona y además…

—Iiii—chillo la chica cuando la mordió descaradamente en el cuello, saboreando parte de su piel.

Sabía bien.

—Hop…no deberíamos…esestar haciendo esto aquí—gimoteo está haciendo de forma involuntaria más espacio para que pudiera ampliar la cantidad de mordidas a su cuello.

De una extraña forma era tan fascinante como una de las entrenadoras más poderosas de Galar y todo el mundo, se retorcía entre sus brazos como un Skitty. Era lo que más amaba de su propio laboratorio, el tener a la chica así para él sin temer las intromisiones de Sonia, la profesora Magnolia o su familia.

Solo eran ellos dos.

Gloria y Hop.

Como siempre fue desde que eran niños.

—Es mi laboratorio, puedo hacer lo que quiera en este—dijo separándose de ella y desabotonando la camisa verde de la chica de forma descarada, ante la mirada incrédula de ella.

El sostén blanco con encaje lo hizo sonreír, pero dejo de sonreír cuando esta se cruzó de brazos dejándolo sin ver parte de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Dijiste a tu familia y amigos que querías investigar solo, que buscabas formar tu nombre…no puedes solo tener un laboratorio para tener sexo conmigo—mascullo Gloria casi indignada.

El rodo los ojos antes de verla con diversión.

—Claro que quiero tener mi propio nombre y ser el mejor profesor de Galar, pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo…desde los 18 tengo una fantasía contigo en un laboratorio y por Arceus que la estoy cumpliendo—hablo con total seriedad haciendo que Gloria abriera la boca incrédula.

Aprovecho ese desliz para darle un beso, que la hizo gimotear antes de rendirse, cuando esta paso las manos por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo, sonrió mentalmente al ver que tal vez no era una mala idea como ella había pensado de primeras.

Ignorando que los papeles eran importantes, sujeto las piernas de la chica para sentarla en la mesa tirando varios documentos al suelo, colocándose entre los pies de esta mientras intensificaba el beso. Sin Sonia de por medio o profesora Magnolia, sin su familia llamando a la puerta o curiosos que quieren ver qué pasa en el famoso laboratorio de Magnolia.

Solo Gloria y él.

Toda Gloria para él.

Soltó una leve risa antes de separarse de la chica, que seguía roja como un tomate, ignorando las muchas veces que ya habían hecho esto en otros lugares.

—Eres bastante tierna—le dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco más.

Lo vio con molestia, antes de tragar saliva y acariciar su mejilla. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, que si bien bastante inocente tomando en cuenta que él tenía una mano posada en su trasero descaradamente, era relajante. Gloria siempre podía hacerlo sentir en paz.

—Sigamos con esto…Profesor Hop—murmuro lo último con un tono travieso, que joder, había servido para encenderlo de nuevo y volver a besarla algo más frenéticamente que antes.

.

Horas después mientras Sonia llegaba a dejar parte de una investigación que Hop le estaba ayudando, una vena hinchada se formó en su frente cuando al entrar en su nuevo laboratorio, tanto Hop como Gloria saltaron en medio del sofá, donde claramente estaban haciendo lo que claramente ella sabía que estaban haciendo. Lo peor fue ver el rostro enojado de Hop, antes de lanzarle su bata de profesor (vilmente manchada por las hormonas del joven) a Gloria y el buscar su ropa interior.

—¡PARA ESTO QUERIAS TU LABORATORIO!—le indico frustrada de haber perdido a su compañero de trabajo por algo tan bajo.

Este con ropa interior al menos, giro a verle con la boca abierta de indignación.

—Como si tú y Leon no hubieran hecho esto antes en tu laboratorio—le reto este con molestia haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Al final Gloria solo pudo sujetarse de la bata de profesor, viendo mortificada como las dos mentes más brillantes de Galar tenían una discusión de ese tipo frente a ella.

Por suerte el laboratorio no estaba en la ciudad.

Tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones si ese fuera el caso.

**Fin**

_Espero les gustara._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
